A Sad Tale
by XxUchiha SakuraxX
Summary: You left me, I could’ve done something to prevent this. But I didn’t. What’s going to happen to me? Am I going to be consumed by anger and hate? I’m afraid to face the truth that you are gone. Maybe, just maybe, my world hasn’t ended yet[Saku and...]


Hope you enjoy!

Summary: You left me, I could've done something to prevent this. But I didn't. What's going to happen to me? Am I going to be consumed by anger and hate? I'm afraid to face the truth that you are gone. Maybe, just maybe, my world hasn't ended yet…Saku and…it's a secret!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

**Chapter One: Distant Memories**

**A Sad Tale**

_Oh God, oh God. She repeated over and over in her head. She had dropped the scroll on the floor, she couldn't stop trembling. No…This can't be happening…It…Can't. She touched her face with her shaky hands, maybe this was all a dream and she'll wake up any minute now, with him beside her._

"Sakura? What's wrong? What is it?" Ino asked walking over to Sakura's side, then she saw the scroll on the floor. She picked it up, and read the contents. She gasped. It took her awhile to recover and to realize that her friend was the one who needed comfort. "Oh, Sakura, I'm so sorry." She pulled the trembling girl into her arms.

Sakura didn't move to return the support, but just stayed almost like a dead body, unmoving, in Ino's arms. Tears poured from her eyes, her breathing became ridged. She wanted so bad to just curl up and die, so that she didn't have to suffer. This was just all too much for her to handle.

Sakura now felt that there was nothing left for her in this world. She wanted to just disappear. Forget. Die. Nothing mattered anymore, she wouldn't care if someone came in right now and killed her. That's what she wanted right now, she wanted to die.

"Please… just let me disappear right now, help me to not have to look back on this, Ino. Kill me, I don't want to live anymore." Sakura finally managed out from her ridged breaths. Her friend pulled back in surprise. Sakura didn't look her in the face, just stared into nothingness, almost like she was dead right now.

"No." Ino gently said, she was trying hard to be strong for the both of them, but really on the inside, she just wanted to cry so bad. Ino cupped Sakura's cheek and made Sakura look at her. "You have to be strong. I know this must be very hard for you, but you can't just assume that everything just ends here."

"But everything _has_ ended here! Everything! He'll never be here again! He'll never tell me I'm annoying! I'll never see his eyes, or hear his voice, or be able to touch him, ever again!" Sakura unexpectedly shouted at Ino, how was quite taken aback. "Nothing, you hear me? NOTHING!"

That triggered the tears that were now flowing freely from her eyes, she fell on her knees, her legs slid out from under her thighs. Ino's eyes were slowly filling with tears. "I'm sorry." Ino softly said, she repeated over a few times, while she held Sakura in her arms and rocked her back and forth.

Sakura just let go of all of her emotions and cried and cried like a child. It happened too soon…

* * *

**The Painful Past… Never to have again…**

_Sakura sat cradled in Sasuke's arms under the tree. It was so nice out, sunny and warm, nothing could possibly ruin this perfect day. Sakura tightened her fingers that were entwined with Sasuke's. She turned her head a bit and looked up at the face of the one she had always loved. His dark hair fell slightly in front of his closed eyes, he had fallen asleep._

_She smiled, he looked so peaceful, not like the one who had more than enough times, said that he wanted to kill his older brother. After all the years of giving him unconditional love, he had finally confessed that he returns her feelings. He had only realized it after so much trouble and chaos._

He's mine, my Sasuke. _Sakura thought, smiling, this was the best feeling in the world. Being in love. In love with Uchiha Sasuke and having him love you back as well…it was just off the scales. This was no longer a silly little school girl crush. When he had came back from Orochimaru, many saw him as a traitor, but Sakura stayed by his side and continued to send him her endless love._

_They had now been together for a year and a half, things were great. They hardly ever argue but when they do, it was either Sakura being stubborn or just something plain stupid, and Sasuke had become an ANBU. He wasn't away as much as she had thought he would be, being an ANBU and all, that she was grateful for._

_They had moved in together just a few months ago, into Sakura's apartment, seeing how she had more belongings. Sometimes she had to pinch herself to see if this was actually happening._

_Ino had stopped chasing after Sasuke when she discovered feelings for Shikamaru. They had ended up getting married a few months back. Sakura giggled softly as she remembered what Shikamaru had said to Ino when he proposed. _

'_Ino, you're a very troublesome women, but I love you, so will you marry me?' He had got down on one knee, Ino had blushed deep red and was speechless, but finally said 'yes' when she got nudged in the ribs._

_There was also Naruto. He, too, found love with Hinata. She was finally able to tell him that she had feelings for him. All the girls were so proud of Hinata, because she had taken a long time to confess when it was obvious, except to Naruto, because he had been dense…Well he is still now._

_Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura's fingers were laced with his, so it looked like she was hugging herself. He seemed to have stirred awake. "Did I wake you up? Sorry." Sakura said, nudging herself deeper into his embrace._

"_No, you didn't. Sakura," Sasuke began, she didn't say anything and waited for him to continue. "I love you." Sakura's heart melted into a big puddle, it wasn't like Sasuke to just say these three words like out of nowhere. He freed his right hand and reached into his pocket for something, and when he got it he held the small box in front of her._

_Her eyes widened, already knowing what he had prepared. Sasuke…She slowly took the box, and opened it with trembling hands._

_Inside was a beautiful silver ring, with three diamond like stones incrusted across the top. "Will you marry me?" He softly whispered into her ears. She took out the ring and noticed that something was carved on the inside. She took a closer look it read 'My Cherry Blossom.'_

"_Oh God Sasuke," She gasped. Sasuke wasn't sure what that meant, but hoped that something good would come after it. "yes, of course, the answer is yes!" He smiled, freeing his other hand, he took the ring and slipped it on Sakura's slender ring finger. She turned around and pulled him into a kiss, sliding her hands behind his head, she dragged him into a more fierce kiss._

* * *

_Sakura stood in front of two tombs that were side by side. "Guess what? Sasuke asked me to marry him! I wish you could be here, Father, Mother." Sakura smiled gently. "I wish you were here to walk me down the aisle, and I wish you were here to help me pick the perfect wedding dress. I wish you could meet Sasuke, and see what a great man he has turned out to be." The silence filled the air, the only sounds were the ones of birds who chirped their every day song. _

_Sakura jumped a bit when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see three of her closest friends. "It's Ok, Sakura-chan." TenTen whispered lightly. Sakura relaxed and looked back down at the grave tombs._

"_I really wish they were here right now, you know?" Sakura said. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry over this anymore, but her eyes burned._

"_They'll always be right here, with you, in spirit." Ino assured, "I promise." Sakura turned back to them and smiled._

"_Co-Come on Sakura-chan, w-we still have to plan for your wedding." Hinata said, giving her a warm smile._

"_And don't forget about the bachelorette party." Ino winked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "It'll be your last night single." Hinata giggled, TenTen and Sakura laughed. She was glad to have friends like them._

_TenTen gave Ino a playful shove. "Settle down, you're married."_

_Sakura and Hinata had already started to walk, TenTen followed after but Ino stood on the spot, her mind seemed to be distracted. "Wait, Sakura-chan, are married women allowed to go?" Ino asked, running after the three girls, who just got giggles as an answer.

* * *

_

_Sakura sat on the window sill and looked down the street, waiting and watching. Hoping to catch a glimpse of her dark haired lover. This is what she would do every time when he was due to be home from missions, she would wait here, how ever late he returned, she was always here, waiting._

_Finally a familiar figure turned up on the street, Sakura beamed. She quickly closed the door behind her as she ran out their apartment door and went down the stairs and out the front gate. Her eyes sparkled as the figure got closer, she couldn't wait, she hadn't seen him in two weeks, Sakura ran down the street and flung herself into a pair of strong arms._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, and concealed her face into his neck, taking in his scent. He still smelled the same; Fresh, clean, and something else she couldn't describe, she loved how he smelled._

_Sasuke saw her run towards him, he smiled. God how he missed her, it was great to see her again. Alive and waiting for his return. He dropped his backpack, stretching his arms out, she hurled herself at him. Sasuke encircled her, holding her in a tight embrace._

_He buried his face into her soft pink hair. She still felt the same in his arms, like always. Her small frame fitted perfectly with him. Her aroma intoxicated his senses. Those green eyes that always glittered when he looked into them. Her pink lips, and her flawless skin. He always wondered what took him so long to realize that she was everything that he ever wanted._

"_I miss you so much." Sakura's voice was muffled, she clung to him tighter, like she would never let go. Sasuke took in another lung full of her scent._

"_You have no idea how good it is to see you again." Sakura giggled, she finally released him, taking his hand._

"_Let's go home, you look like you could use a good nights sleep." Sakura said, she lead him back to their apartment._

_The room was quiet, just how he liked it. His only source of light was from the big and round moon that hung outside of the window. Everything was in a sort of blue color, the bed sheets looked blue, the hard-wood floor had this blue look to it. This was how he had last remembered looking at this room before he left._

_He looked down at the kunoichi, she rested in his arms, her head on his chest and her small curled fists were placed on his abdomen. _

_Sasuke always made sure Sakura fell asleep before he did, not knowing why he had this weird habit, but he constantly felt that he had to watch over her. Protect her. Even though this wasn't one of the times he needed to do such a thing, and she also no longer needed protection. _

_She wasn't the little twelve year-old Sakura anymore. She was a full grown woman now, and she had received special training from Tsunade. Becoming a top healer combined with her unbelievable super natural powers; Sakura was basically invincible._

I wondered how much wedding plans she has got done…_Sasuke thought, he raised his hand and softly stroked Sakura's arm. His cool fingers came in contact with her warm and delicate skin. Sakura sighed softly in her sleep, she moved her arm so that they were warped around his waist and laid on her stomach, half her body on him the other half on the bed. _

_Sasuke placed his hands on her back, his eyes began to droop. Two weeks of sleeping in the forest, now I'm back in a comfortable bed with Sakura here and I can't even try to get a good nights sleep. Sasuke thought pathetically. He slowly and gently moved Sakura off of him and tip-toed out of the room._

_He went and sat on the window sill, looking out at Konoha. It was so nice and quiet, he didn't know anymore why he had decided to leave this place, leaving Sakura alone. Every time he remembered her words, as she tried to convince him to stay, he would mentally scowl at himself. How could he have been so stupid? But then again he was only thirteen, so of course her feelings hadn't seem important._

_Sasuke didn't know how long he had sat there, just thinking. He hadn't even noticed that Sakura was walking towards him, in his over sized t-shirt, until she wrapped her arms around his waist, she had her head looking out the window. "Shouldn't you be resting, Sasuke-kun?"_

_He didn't say anything for awhile, but continued to glance out, the sun was already starting to rise. "I'm sorry." He suddenly said out of nowhere, Sakura was confused. Sorry for what? Did he do something that was wrong? Sorry that he's going to leave her? Even after all this time, she still sometimes wondered if he might leave her again when he would be gone over time from his missions. But like always, he would return to her._

"_For what?" She asked, hoping it wasn't anything shocking._

"_For being so horrible to you when we were younger. For pushing you away and making you cry. For everything." Sakura chuckle, relieved that it wasn't what she thought._

_She gave him a light squeeze with her arms. "It's Ok. The past is the past, that's something we can't change. Is this why you're still up? Worrying about something so silly?" She pulled away from him, just enough to look at him in the face._

_Sasuke was slightly embarrassed; Busted. "Maybe." He looked down at her and gave her a teasing smile._

_Sakura grinned. "You were weren't you?" She pressed on, pushing herself closer to his face and playfully glared at him._

"_What if I was?" He asked, leaning down and capturing her lips. His kiss was soft, and Sakura found it, shy, almost like a first kiss.

* * *

_

"_I really liked the red one though." Ino said as she looked at the dress that hung on a hanger. It was a light pink, strapless, dress. "I think the red one would look better with all the things you have planned for the wedding."_

_TenTen shook her head, disagreeing. "The pink one your looking at would go better than the red. The red stands out too much and anyways, we should chose pink 'cause it's Sakura-chan's favourite color!"_

_Hinata turned to Sakura. "What do yo-you think Sa-Sakura-chan?" Sakura shook herself back to reality. She had been in deep thought. Thinking about the past, all the things they have been through, all the tears she had shed for Sasuke… Every drop was worth it, if that's what it took to be able to be with Sasuke right now._

_She looked up and saw three faces staring back at her, waiting for her answer. "I thought the black and red was nice, the one without straps. I don't know, you guys can decide, I'm sure whatever dress you pick is going to be good."_

"_Hinata-chan, which one did you like the best?" TenTen asked, going over to another rack of dresses. The other three were sitting down on chairs, exhausted from all the shopping._

_Hinata paused for a moment, and thought about it. "A-Actually, I also like the black an-and red one as well."_

"_Well then I guess it's settled, the red and black one it is!" Ino exclaimed, she walked off to have the dresses fixed so that it would fitted them each perfectly.

* * *

_

_During the day they would plan for the wedding and the night they would join friends at their favourite restaurant, or wherever they happened to want to go, and just hang out. Life seemed like it was just perfect. Not almost, or nearly, it was perfect. Everything seemed to go good for Sakura. Finally, good fortune was raining upon her._

_Sakura sat on the beach with Ino, Hinata and TenTen. They had hung out quite a lot this past week. Shopping for things for the wedding, and helping Sakura plan. _

_They admired the dark night, the sea air was all around them, it was calm and quiet out. Each girl was lost in her own little world, the silence was nice. Finally Sakura broke the silence with a light sigh._

"_I wish we could stay here forever." She whispered, staring into nothingness out to the blackened waters. They wordlessly agreed with a simple nod._

"_To bad we can't stop time, it's not always that we get to do this, not like when we were kids. We're always too busy." TenTen said, her chocolate eyes half opened. She pulled her legs closer to her chest and rested her chin on her arm, the waves breathed in and out lazily. Hinata gave another nod._

_Sakura gave a sudden burst of giggle from out of no where. The other three turned their heads to her and gave her a questioning look. "Remember when we were younger, we decided to follow the boys to the springs and spy on them on the other side? We got caught and Hinata-chan's face was like a tomato after." Hinata blushed, the other two laughed as the memory came back to them._

"_Oh yeah, and that time when we all had the big snow ball fight, teams against teams. That was fun." TenTen said with a soft chuckle._

"_That was cheap! I was the only one throwing snowballs, Shikamaru was too lazy and Chouji couldn't keep his hands off of his chips for even one second! And then there was you, the Weapons Mistress. Perfect throws and aiming weren't even your first concern when it's everyone else's." Ino added after TenTen, who just beamed when she remembered she nailed everyone square in the face at least three times._

_Ino signed as she recalled punching Shikamaru on the arm after the snow ball fight, telling him how they had lost so horribly bad and how terribly lazy he was. He had just shrugged it off and told her she was troublesome. That had made her fume, Ino couldn't help but smile. She had put Shikamaru through hell and yet he ended up being with her._

_So much more memories flooded back to them, they became quiet again. A lot of the recollections were of them as kids, things from when they first met to what they were going through now. Some how all of a sudden everything seemed to have changed so quickly. They've all seemed to have grown up almost in a rush._

_It really only seemed like awhile ago they had just been kids, having silly rivalries, school girl crushes and things like pulling little pranks. Yes, they all had a good life filled with lots of love, laughter, friends and life lessons that they, for sure, wouldn't forget._

_Hinata laid down on the sand and looked up at the sky. The stars flicked on and off like lights. It was truly a beautiful sight. _

_She had once been a quiet and too much of a shy girl until the day she met Uzumaki Naruto. He was something different, the complete opposite of what she was. He was loud, bright, unafraid to speak his mind and more then enough times annoyed many others._

_But that was the reason why she had fallen in love with him in the first place. She wanted to change herself and she was able to do that when she saw the determination that was in him and the fiery spirit he always had. He had changed her, maybe not on her shyness or her quietness, but on the inside, he changed her completely._

_She never used to believe in herself, she used to be afraid, she used to hide herself. She used to. Now, she felt that she had a bit of Naruto's fiery spirit in herself. _

_He had become her idol, her inspiration, her love.

* * *

_

_Never again will tears shed, blood spill; The distant cries, become distant memories. Shed tears are dried and the soil no longer litters with the crimson color._

_The reminiscences are ones of happy times, times when everything was alright…

* * *

_

_Sakura flopped down lazily on the bed, the weather was gloomy and gloomy weather usually made her feel less energetic, which was good so that she could just relax._

_Sakura looked up at the ceiling, maybe she should take the test before determining that she is. But she really wanted to tell him right now. Would it be a good idea? What if it turned out to be false? Would he be disappointed or happy? They hadn't really talked about this yet so she was unsure of his feelings towards this topic._

_Nevertheless she decided to tell him. "I think I'm pregnant." Sasuke poked his head around the corner, he had been in the bathroom. Sakura laid still, waiting for his reply. Preparing for the worst._

"_A-Are you positive?" He asked, he came and sat on the side of the bed. Sakura couldn't tell what he was feeling right now, he was still sometimes hard to read._

"_I haven't exactly taken the test yet," She began slowly, sitting up, avoiding his eyes. "but I'm pretty sure that I am. I've been waking up feeling dizzy and I've been finding myself sitting by the toilet almost every morning… I've also been feeling more tired lately." Sasuke did something she didn't really expect him to do; He crawled across the bed and embraced her. Holding her from the back, his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder._

_She slightly jumped from the contact. Sakura had her mind all made up of Sasuke's reaction that his actual reactions startled her. She shifted awkwardly in Sasuke's embrace. "What's wrong? Why are you so jumpy?." _

"_It…It's just that we haven't really talked about this and I wasn't sure how you would react…So I got worried that you might get angry." She whispered in a fragile voice. Sasuke gave a small chuckle, Sakura was startled at his reaction, she wasn't sure what the chuckle meant._

"_How could you think that? " He demanded, but in a soft tone. "Sakura I love you so much, having a child is like binding us closer and bringing us ever more together." He released the embrace he had on her and slid off the bed to kneel down in front of her sitting form. He turned her chin towards him with his finger, making her gaze at him._

_He pushed himself up to her and placed a soft peck on her pink lips. Sakura was lost at words, she didn't know why but she just couldn't find her voice. She just continued to stare into Sasuke's onyx eyes._

_A knock on the door brought the two out of their trans, Sasuke got up and just before he disappeared out of the bedroom door he said. "We should think about moving the original wedding date ahead, before we announce the coming of the baby."_

_Sakura listened to the sound of Sasuke's foot steps go down the stairs, then the door opening. "Sasuke-kun, please you must hurry! Pack your things, Tsunade-sama has a very important mission for you, as an ANBU!" The one at the door said in quick short breaths._

_Sasuke had bolted upstairs, he had appeared at the bedroom door in only seconds. As soon as he came in the room he immediately grabbed a backpack and went in the closet and dragged out his ANBU things. "Another mission?" Sakura asked, she stood up and took out Sasuke's katana and the forearm protectors from one of the drawers and handed it to him._

_He took it hastily, getting changed as quick as possible. "Yeah, Shizune looked really worried." When Sasuke got the last piece of his combat suit on he looked at his wife, the usual concern danced on her expressions. "Don't get worked up over some mission, this is going to be nothing, trust me." He tried to comfort, Sasuke went over and gave her a quick but deep kiss._

_He pulled away. "I love you. I'll be back." He ran out the room with Sakura following behind him._

"_I love you too! You better come back to me!" Sakura shouted after him as Sasuke went out the door, he just waved a hand at her, placing his mask on, he jumped out of sight._

_Sakura sighed, saying good-bye to Sasuke was always heart breaking, even after all this time. She lightly shrugged. Maybe she should really just loosen up and not be so worked up over some mission. After all, Sasuke always came back to her._

* * *

"_So when is Sasuke supposed to come back again?" TenTen asked, as she took a small sip of her hot tea._

"_Tonight." Sakura answered. She had got a note saying Sasuke wouldn't be back after two weeks, getting the note was a usual thing. Today was the day Sasuke was supposed to be coming home. _

"_Sa-Sakura-chan, I-I've got to go, I p-promised N-Naruto-kun th-that I would be ba-back before seven. He says h-he has something t-to show me." Hinata apologized quickly, standing up and picking up the dinner plates. Sakura gently placed her hands on Hinata's arm._

"_It's Ok, just leave it. Naruto's waiting." Sakura said, giving the girl a wink, who blushed her usual shade of red._

"_We still up f-for to-tomorrow then?" She asked, setting the plates down and walking over to the couch where she left her jacket._

"_We haven't had a crazy girls night in a long time." Ino exclaimed. "Yes, of course we are! Unless you guys have changed your minds…" She looked down at the drink in her hand._

"_Are you kidding me?" TenTen cried out, standing up and slamming her palms down the table. "I couldn't take another day staying inside the mansion with that quiet and 'I'm serious all the time' Neji!" She joked, then she said in a more quiet tone. "I'm still in."_

"_Me too." Sakura said. "So, we're shopping for the goods tomorrow when we meet up with Hinata right?" They all nodded._

_Hinata had left right after that and a few hours later TenTen had to leave as well, saying something on the lines of 'I forgot, Neji and I have a training session tomorrow! I have to go, I'll need all the energy I can get!'. She had hastily rushed out the door, waving them a quick good-bye._

_Ino had told Sakura that she would keep her company until Sasuke showed up, so they sat there just waiting and waiting. Until a knock on the door interrupted them from their conversation._

That's strange. Sasuke doesn't knock, he usually has the keys. _Sakura thought, raising an eye-brow. None-the-less, she went to the door and was prepared throw herself at her beloved._

_But much to her surprise, a Jounin stood at her door. "Are you Mrs.Uchiha?" He asked, she silently nodded. Her heart pounded against her rib cage. What's going on?_

_He extended his hand towards her and held out a scroll. "I am deeply sorry for your loss, there will be a ceremony held on the date in the scroll. Please take care." She reached for the scroll, as soon as she took the parchment, the Jounin had left._

_She slowly peeled open the roll, her worst nightmare had came true._

_Dear Mrs.Uchiha Sakura,_

_We sincerely regret to have to bring you this news, your husband, Mr.Uchiha Sasuke was killed during an ANBU mission. His body was found just outside of Konoha, he was severely injured. We tried our best but he could not be saved._

_A ceremony will be held to honor his bravery and courage on the 15th of February, a week from this day._

_Again we are deeply sorry for your loss._

Oh God, oh God_. She repeated over and over in her head. She had dropped the scroll on the floor, she couldn't stop trembling. _No…This can't be happening…It…can't_. She touched her face with her shaky hands, maybe this was all a dream and she'll wake up any minute now, with him beside her._

* * *

_Painful pasts are hard to forget, the face of the one she loves so dearly haunts her every night, every waking hour, for as long as she lives, the haunting continues._

_Why the visits she receives from 'him' will never stop? The reason is but so simple. Love still binds her to him, as him to her. How can she just brush off something she has suffocated him in? _

_She gave all she had for him…Loved him to no end, loved him like he was the world to her._

_She gave herself to him._

* * *

Sakura almost didn't make it to the ceremony, she had cried so much during the week that she had lost all track of time. The only moments she got out of bed was to get something to nibble on, even though she often didn't have the appetite, and to use the bathroom. 

She had taken some of Sasuke's clothes and just cried into them. They had served the purpose of becoming a sort of comfort for Sakura.

She had often heard the door knock but didn't make a move to even see who was there.

Naruto had visited her almost every hour, except after twelve, TenTen had shouted and threatened to break the door down if Sakura didn't open it that instant, but Neji had been there to stop her.

Ino had pleaded Sakura to at least let everyone know that she was still alive, they didn't actually need proof to know she was alive, they could sense her, Ino had stood outside the door for ten minutes pleading to Sakura to open the door, but Sakura never showed up.

Lee, Kiba, Shino and Chouji had came a few times, Lee had yelled something about 'youth' and 'spring time' but Sakura was half asleep, exhausted from crying and her eyes were so swollen and red.

Finally on the day of the ceremony, Ino and TenTen had had enough. They couldn't stand their friend like this, so the broke down the door and stomped into Sakura's room, with Hinata following behind them.

"Sakura-chan please, at least come to the ceremony. You have to, for Sasuke-kun." Ino gently said, she sat down on the bed beside Sakura, who was curled up in a ball with the covers over her head and one of Sasuke's shirts tightly gripped in her hands. She remained silent.

"We're all very sad about your loss, but Sakura-chan, sulking in this room forever isn't going to help one bit." TenTen whispered, she sat on the opposite side of Ino. "I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't want you to be like this."

"No, he wouldn't. And we hate how you're like this, we can't stand it. It hurts us too, seeing you like this." Ino said, she placed her hand on Sakura and ran her hands up and down her backside.

"S-Sakura-chan, please co-come to th-the ceremony. It st-starts in an hour. P-Please, do-don't do it for us be-because we're a-asking you, b-but for Sasuke-kun." Hinata quietly whimpered. "I can't stand to see you like this, Sakura-chan!"

Silence filled the air, all three of the girls looked sadly at the broken and shattered Sakura. Nothing that any of them say or do right now would make any difference. Nothing could change the fact that Sasuke was dead, there was no possible way of bringing him back. This was just too much, so much to take in all at once.

She didn't want to believe it.

She hoped with all her heart she'd wake up from this and everything would be normal again…

* * *

**The End**

I know, the end sucked! I was just trying to find some sort of way to finish this without trying to drag on. Anyways, I think the end sucked… So, eh w/e at least this is out of the way now.

I'm thinking about a sequel to this or maybe a second chapter maybe? I'll let you reviewers decide. I'm probably going to put the ceremony in, either the second chapter or the sequel.

IMPORTANT! If you do not review and you had wished for something different, then it is your fault! So EFFIN' REVIEW!

XxUchiha SakuraxX


End file.
